Lost Child of Mine
by TJ Carta
Summary: Valentine has disappeared. So has Vitaly. Jonathan is too close for comfort, and the gang is training hard for what's to come. Relationships will form, and they will break. Lives will be threatened and families torn apart. This is the second part to "Sweet Child of Mine". What happens when two powerful beings go head to head?
1. I

"So, how's it been living with a psycho with amnesia" Isabelle sat at her vanity combing through her hair with a gold tinted brush. Behind her sat Clary in her usual grass stained jeans and muddy shoes she often wore to train.

"It's been really weird. He remembers everything that's happened but when we ask him about it he shuts down. And if he does talk about it he talks like he's talking about a total stranger." Clary was also brushing the knots out of her dirty sweaty hair but unlike Isabelle she just re-knotted it on the top of her head while Izzy braided it into a perfect side tail. Church laid curled up at Clary's thigh and meowed when she dropped the comb on his head. "Sorry Church."

"I don't know. I don't think he's changed. He probably helped your father hurt Max so I'm definitely not trusting him anytime soon." Izzy stood up and dusted the loose strands of hair off her pale blue tank. "Ready?"

As they walked down the long hallway they could hear the clashing of metal coming from the far room on the left. Hodge had made it a point to add more training sections in the Institute, each with different scenarios Shadowhunters would encounter during fights. Clary pushed the door open and inside was Jace and Alec sword fighting. Jace had already had a long scratch down his arm and a small nick under his eye on his cheek bone. Alec also had small cuts but none were as bad as Jace's.

"Why is Jace letting him do that?" questioned Clary. Isabelle sighed.

"Look at Alec's wrist. Magnus charmed that band so it'll give Alec the advantage. For many years Shadowhunters would pair up with warlocks to make wearable enhancers. It helps make the "non-enhanced" fighter fight better in a real fight."

Clary winced as the tip of Alec's sword slashed Jace around the rib area.

"Okay that's enough, Jace. We can pick it up here tomorrow but for now you need to heal." Alec dropped the sword and grabbed the stele from his belt. Jace walked towards him and lifted his ripped sleeve exposing his golden skin. Right away Alec went to work drawing the _iratze_ on is arm. Immediately his cuts started healing themselves leaving behind a faint pink line that eventually faded to white. No matter how many times Clary had seen this happen she still managed to be equally amazed as the first time. Jace went over to Clary and gave her a hug along with a kiss on the top of her head. Normally she would find sweaty boys repulsive but Jace was a whole different story.

"Knock it off love birds, Clary and I have training to do." Isabelle pulled on Clary's wrist and Clary hesitantly let Jace go. So instead Jace did a half skip to the nearest spectator's bench and sat down to watch.

"Nope. You're not allowed to stay. You're too distracting to Clary," said Izzy. She jogged over to Jace and grabbed him too by the wrist and hauled him up to his feet and pushed him towards the door.

"You know Izzy, Clary's always going to have distractions while she's fighting." Clary couldn't help but giggle whereas Izzy had no problem slapping him on is arm and hollered "gooooo" as she pushed. Finally Jace gave up and flashed Clary a quick smile before being completely shut out of the room.

Izzy grabbed her whip and a blade and twirled it as she spoke. "Alright, now that all distractions have been taken care of, let's start."

* * *

Jocelyn looked out of the window to Luke's farm house and could see a faint splotch of white dazzling in the sun. Her boy sat by the water and stared at the glistening ripples caused by the slight breeze. The trees all moved so slow around him. She stared for a long time. Stared so long the sun had started setting and Clary was just arriving home from training at the Institute.

"Hi honey. How was training?" Jocelyn still stared out the window as she spoke.

"Um, good I guess." Clary also peered out the window.

"How long have you been staring at him?" she asked. Clary had grown a little jealous over her long lost brother. Ever since he returned he'd been all Jocelyn worried about.

"He's been out there all day and hasn't moved an inch. I'm worried about him." Jocelyn turned to face Clary only to realize she'd walked away. "Clary?"

"What?" Clary's voice rang through the hallway.

"I was talking to you, why'd you walk away?" Clary walked back towards her mother but avoided eye contact.

"I'm tired of hearing about him. I don't care." She'd never spoken to her mother that way and Jocelyn was not having it.

"Clarissa you better watch that attitude. He's your brother, so you better start caring."

"He's not my brother. He's your son, but he isn't my brother."

Jocelyn sighed and looked back out towards Jonathan. Instead of arguing with Clary she asked for a favor. "Will you please go get him? Can you at least do that?"

Clary returned the sigh and nodded. She walked out the back door and let the screen door slam behind her. The whole frame rattled as the door bounced off the house. To her satisfaction she could hear her mother complaining about it. Leaves crunched under her sneakers and the closer she got to the water the colder she felt.

"Mom says to come inside," she said when she reached Jonathan who was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees. "Helllllooooo. Mom says she wants you to come home." Still he sat not acknowledging her. "Fine, stay here all night and see if I care." She turned on her heel and started walking away slowly hoping he'd get up and follow. When he didn't she turned back and grabbed his shoulder. His skin felt hot even through his shirt. _Maybe he's warm from sitting in the sun all day._

It had been the first she'd ever touched him in a long time and it felt strange to her. When she took her hand off his shoulder it came back slick and black. _Demon blood._ Quicker than her thoughts he stood up and brushed passed her. She watched as he walked away towards the house. She found it so weird how he and Jace could act and move in similar ways but they were completely different people. Jonathan's glide as he walked was enough to make a girl swoon and it didn't help that he had striking features.

Once she snapped out of it she jogged to keep up with him. "Jonathan, wait for me. What happened?" He didn't answer but looked at her from the corner of his eye for a split second and kept walking. "Jonathan please answer me." Before she finished her sentence he whipped around and planted himself right in front of her.

"You don't tell, Clarissa. You don't tell anyone." His voice was soft but forceful. He could make a horror story sound like a beautiful love story. She could see now how he could make others do his dirty work.

"Okay." Her voice came out in a whisper. She stared into his eyes, bright and green, but far gone. Before she knew it he was already at the house shutting the screen door after him. Clary saw Jocelyn calling after him but he moved so quickly instead she looked outside for Clary. When Clary came inside, Jocelyn jumped straight into questioning.

"What was he doing out there?" Clary remembered the demon blood on his shoulder. She remembered his orders to stay quiet.

"Nothing. Enjoying the view." She made a break for it and ran up to her room. Something got caught in the door as she tried to shut it. When she ran her hand on the outside she felt fingers that weren't her own. Behind the door stood Jonathan.

"Thank you for not telling. I know you don't like me but it means a lot." Clary nodded her head surprised. She never thought he would go out of his way to thank her. Yet here he was. He smiled and went back to his room leaving Clary to stand alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping but all Clary could hear were the screams from her dreams. The same dream she had before except this time with different faces. There lay Simon on the ground, dead. Jace stood over him once again except this time it wasn't Jace anymore, but Jonathan. And instead of him laughing, he looked terrified.

She woke up in a cold sweat. Her hair stuck to the back of her neck and chin and her clothing felt damp. She sighed and crawled out of bed, dropping her blankets on the floor. She could hear the water running in the bathroom and figured someone was showering so she sat by the window of her bedroom and looked out. By the water sat Jonathan, again, staring across the water. Clary stared at him for a long time wondering what he was thinking. Suddenly a dark mass jumped out of the water and covered Jonathan's entire body. Clary jumped to her feet and grabbed a blade from her drawer but when she turned to window again, there stood her brother and a motionless creature on the ground by his feet. Black goo covered the front of his once white shirt and all along his arms and hands. _A demon._ She stared and ducked when he met her eyes with his own. Quickly Clary ran to the now unoccupied bathroom and through herself in the shower, hoping she'd be able to play as if she were shower the whole time. After she finished and got dressed she cautiously walked down the steps hoping no one would hear her.

"Clary? Are you up?" Of course, her mother was in the kitchen making breakfast. Clary continued down the steps, less quietly now, and answered her mother's question.

"Yes, mom." She turned the corner and saw Jocelyn standing by the stove, her back turned to the window. Clary quietly walked over to the window and casually looked out. Both the demon and her brother were gone. She let out a small breath loud enough for Jocelyn to hear.

"What's wrong Clary?" she asked putting down the spatula. Jocelyn backed up a little bit to look out the window as well and made a face when she saw nothing. "Are you okay, hon?"

Clary nodded. "Yea I'm fine, just thought I saw something. I think it was a bird though. A big bird." She stared out the window the way she'd done before when she saw Jonathan outside. "Have you, uh, seen Jonathan at all?"

Jocelyn, who had turned back to the stove, turned again to face Clary. She had a slight curve to her lips as if she were fighting a smile.

"What?" asked Clary.

"Nothing. No I don't know where he is. I heard him wake up early this morning but I'm not sure where he went."

"H'm", said Clary. "I'm going to get my bag ready and head out to the institute."

"Clary, you have to eat first. No breakfast, no training."

Clary sighed. "Mom, I get sick every time I eat before training."

"The training itself will be enough to make you throw up if you do it right. Might as well have something to get rid of right?" Jocelyn always made sure her daughter had something in her system before leaving for school. Training was no different.

"Fine. Give me some toast." Clary proceeded to the stairs and just as she was about to climb the first step the front door flew open. Jonathan walked in with a troubled look on his face not even noticing Clary until she cleared her throat. When she did he looked her in her eyes and slowly shook his head "no". She slightly nodded in agreement and slowly went up the stairs. From the top of the stairs she could hear her mom calling over to her brother who was no longer standing at the door but in the dining area.

"Jonathan why don't you go with Clary to the institute?" Jonathan at the Institute was the last thing Clary wanted.

* * *

"She made you bring him?" ask Izzy as she performed her daily routine of braiding her hair for training.

"Yea. Kinda. I didn't want him to come but at the same time I have to talk to him and we can't do that at home. Not with my mom hovering over us. Izzy huffed.

"Well, at least he's good looking. Even if he is hell's spawn." Clary through the pillow she was holding at Isabelle's head.

"Hey! I mean you thought so too at one point. I could tell."

"Ew, Izzy. He's my brother. That's gross." Again Izzy sighed.

"I'm not saying you have the hots for him Clary. Alec is handsome. See? He's my brother and I think he's handsome. Nothing wrong with that."

Clary rolled her eyes and went over to the vanity wear Izzy sat. "Move over." Izzy stood from the chair so clary could sit. On the vanity there were two of everything since Clary always prepared herself in Izzy's room. She grabbed her brush and started brushing the knots out of her tangled curls.

"So what do you have to talk to him about?" She asked casually not that Clary didn't already know she was prying.

"Nothing. I just want to talk to him. He's my brother. I want to know him." Clary thought back to that morning when she saw him by the water covered in ichor. "I want to know what he's capable of."

"Yea, me too", answered Izzy in an accusing manner.

Clary looked at her through the reflection on the mirror. "Izzy, you do remember the attack on max right? I think it was him. Jonathan I mean."

Izzy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think it was. Remember Magnus said there was magic involved. I bet it was that girl. Magnus's sister. She's a lot more powerful than we think. Which is why we have to train. To prepare for anything Valentine throws at us."

Clary hated that Valentine escaped. When Jonathan opened his eye revealing their true colors, Valentine leaped over Jocelyn and Jonathan's body grabbing Vitaly and disappearing into thin air. Months have passed and there were no signs of either one. Nobody has seen them and it's as if they have disappeared from the face of the earth. All the more reason to keep searching.

"Izzy. I think I know how to find him."

Izzy turned to Clary and lifted a single eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

Clary sighed. "I'm saying I've… seen some things and believe Valentine has something to do with it."

"Do you plan on making sense any time soon?"

"I think Valentine is sending demons to attack Jonathan." Just as Clary spoke the last word the door to Isabelle's bedroom creaked open. There stood Jonathan is his fighting gear which made him look entirely too much like the picture of Valentine Clary had seen in the library.

"He isn't after me. He's after you."


	2. II

CH2  
"I've been watching, but he shows no signs of wanting to return."

Taly sat upright in the large chair of her father's study. Valentine looked out the window at the green planes that surrounded his house. She could see his reflection on the massive glass. He never looked colder.

"I want you to fetch him, Vitaly." His voice was low and grim. "Bring him home, my child."

When Taly didn't respond Valentine glanced in her direction. She stared at her crisscrossed legs and made no effort to look at him.

"I'm speaking to you."

She knew to look at him whenever he said those exact words. She knew what would happen if she didn't.

"Fetch him. Now." And without another word he walked away.

"And if he doesn't come? What then?" she hollered after him.

He froze in place and tilted his head as if he were thinking of an answer. His next two words left Taly speechless.

"Kill him."

* * *

"What do you mean he's after me?" Clary's voice came out harsher than she'd expected but had no intentions on taking it back.

"I was no good Clary. I'm still no good. You've got a powerful gift. And he wants it. He wants you."

Clary felt her face turn red with anger. Her nails dug into her palms as she squeezed her hands shut. "Why can't he just take back his little monster and leave me alone?"

Jonathan had genuine look of hurt on his face and _that_ Clary did wish she could take back.

"Right then", was all he said and walked away. Isabelle who had been quiet cleared her throat.

"Well that was a tad bit awkward."

Clary gave her a look and headed out the door behind her brother. "Jonathan," she called and he slowed his pace but kept walking. Like before she had to jog to catch up to him. "Jonathan I'm sorry. I…"

He stopped abruptly causing Clary to bump into him. "I'm a monster. I know that. But it wasn't up to me. The same way your gift wasn't up to you. How could I ever hold you accountable for something he did to you as a child? He turned me into something ugly and you into something beautiful. It isn't any more my fault than it is yours. I'm sorry. I know you don't like me. I don't like me. But can you please pretend to tolerate me."

He took a couple steps backwards and turned to keep walking. Clary watched him walk away fighting the urge to feel badly for him. He was right. It wasn't his fault. Valentine ruined many lives, Jonathan's included.

* * *

Vitally fought the desire to run away from Valentine. From home. She knew Jonathan would never come along and she also knew she would not be able to kill him. She knew why Valentine wanted him dead if he wasn't with them. He trained a killer. Two killers. Taly had the upper hand because of the warlock blood that filled her veins. She knew she'd never use it against him. She loved him. He was the only person other than Valentine who understood her. How could she ever hurt him?

She smacked the side of her head trying to snap out of her emotions and reached for her cloak. She knew what she had to do. It was either him, or her.

* * *

Clary posted herself on the far end of the room. This training session everyone would train together and she was nervous. Not because Jace would be there but because Jonathan would be. She watched as Jonathan sat in the corner and watched everyone else prepare by stretching and making jokingly rude remarks to one another. He caught Clary's eye and she quickly looked away. She could feel him staring at her but willed herself not to look back. Suddenly Jace was standing next to her hugging her by the waist.

"Hey, aren't you going to stretch too? You might hurt yourself if you don't." Jace leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "What's going on?"

Clary smiled and shook her head indicating everything was okay. "I'm fine." She slipped a glanced over to where Jonathan was sitting but found he wasn't there anymore.

"You looking for the creep?" Jace, though he was his best friend as children, didn't like Jonathan much and much less when he was taking all of Clary's attention. "He's standing by the window."

Sure enough there he was staring out the window. No one knew why he would look out the window so much but Clary knew exactly why. Jonathan slowly glanced over at his sister but instead of turning her face like before she stared back.

"Okay who's going first?" called out Alec.

"I want to spar with Jonathan."

Everybody including Jonathan shot shocking looks at Clary. Clearly she was no match for Jonathan. He'd take her down quicker than she could blink. But he agreed. Jace on the other hand wasn't thrilled.

"Why him? Why not Isabelle?" Jace was angry.

"Because Jonathan fought alongside of Valentine and Vitaly. Who better to spar with than him?"

Her brother stared at her amused and proceeded to the mats on the floor. Clary took the spot in front of him and perfected her stance. Jonathan lightly smiled and fixed her footing.

"She'll trip you if you stand that way. If you stand this way you'll gain more balance. Valentine taught us the ways of the Shadowhunter. We learned ways to take them down."

His hands felt hot on her calves and she wondered if he still had demon blood in his system. As if he could read her mind he quickly removed his hand and backed away from her. She felt crazy for doing it but tried anyway.

" _Can you hear me?"_ He stared at her for a moment and shook his head yes. She slowly took a deep breath and everyone stared. " _How?"_

He scanned the faces of the others and shrugged before walking out of the training room leaving everyone else confused.

* * *

At the far end of the hallway was a room set up just for him. Jonathan approached the bedroom and thought about things to tell Clary when she would ask him again. On cue she called out to him. Her small voice echoed in his mind. It was then that he realized she'd called for him through her thoughts, not her voice. He turned but couldn't see her.

" _Jonathan, please come back."_

He shook his head and walked faster. The further he got the less he heard her pleading calls.

" _I'm sorry I asked. Please come back. I won't train without…"_ And her voice disappeared.

He shut the door to his bedroom relieved to be alone. Millions of answers ran through his head, until one stood out like a sore thumb.

" _The rune. The rune must have somehow connected me to her thoughts."_

He rushed back to the training room and found Clary was gone. When he asked he received glares in return except from Isabelle who seemed to feel for him.

"She went looking for you."

Jonathan politely nodded in her direction and ran back into the hallway searching for his sister's thoughts.

When she couldn't find him at the institute, Clary went outside searching for her brother. She'd made it to the woods where she'd first met him. That night she felt so scared, terrified of what he might do to her. Now her only wish was to find him, to ask him all the questions that have taken over her thoughts. The thoughts he could now hear.

* * *

The trees were rustling and the sun had already begun to set. The sounds of crunching dry leaves filled the chilled air.

"Jonathan?" she called out. Nobody answered. She continued to walk through the mess of trees until she heard a twig snap, except the snap came from the trees rather than the ground. See searched the trees hoping she'd find her brother but to her disappointment she saw someone completely different. From the tree right above her head dropped Vitaly, as graceful as a cat landing steady on her feet.

"Chh. Don't." she whispered to Clary when she saw Clary reach for her blade. Clary froze in place realizing she'd never finished sparing with Jonathan and didn't know the first thing about fighting against her. She knew she'd lose. But the way Taly looked at her showed she wasn't there to fight.

"I'm looking for Jonathan. Have you seen him?"

Clary stared at her and shook her head. She felt annoyed that she was looking for him. She felt possessive. "Funny, I'm also looking for him."

Vitaly looked around at the woods surrounding her. "Here?" she asked confused.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Clary.

Taly stared at Clary and took in every detail from the weapons on her belt to her stance. She scoffed at her and looked through the trees. "Yes, here. We used to play here as children. Do you know where he could've gone?"

Clary relaxed her tensed body. "No, I…"

Before she could finish Taly was pushing her to the side. Three large serpent shaped demons with claws whipped passed Clary in a blur. She could hear Taly chuckling beside her. She pulled out a large curved saber from its scabbard and positioned herself in front of the slimy drooling creatures. "You ready for a good fight?"

* * *

Jonathan had spent hours searching for Clary but couldn't find her anywhere. Finally when he reached the gates to a nearby forest he heard her thoughts.

" _They're too strong!"_

He followed the sound of her voice and found both her and Vitaly fighting off the demons. He ran towards them but when Taly saw him she quickly slayed them all in one swift gesture and grabbed Clary putting the blade of the saber to her throat.

"Vitaly, let her go. Please." He took slow steps towards the two girls and reached his hands out in a surrendering manner. He knew how dangerous she was. More than that he knew he wouldn't be able to help Clary without hurting Taly. "Please."

In her mind she thought it would be easy. Making Jonathan kill her so she wouldn't have to kill him. But he was different now. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted both of them to be safe. He was ruining her whole plan. She could feel Clary's heart racing against her arm but she wasn't trying to escape or fight back. She just waited, waited for Jonathan to help her since he was the only one who could.

"I'll kill her Jonathan." Her convincing voice made him worry. "You know I will. It's what we were trained to do."

"She's my sister Vitaly. Please." His face looked pained and he looked at her with pleading eyes. Suddenly the blade pierced Clary's throat just enough to draw a trickle of blood but by then Jonathan had leaped forward. In that same instance Taly threw Clary to the ground and grabbed Jonathan as he came towards her. Using all of her strength she slammed him on his back knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and grabbed her hood pulling it towards the ground next to him. When she fell she took him with rolling him over top of her then rolling herself on top of him. She glanced at his eyes and to her surprise they started turning black. With Jonathan on his back once again and Vitaly straddling him she grabbed the small blade she had tucked into her belt and held in over his chest. She froze, hands in the air. Jonathan only stared at her, not moving an inch. After what seemed like a long time he started to pull himself up on to his elbows. Her hands along with the blade slowly lowered as tears welled up in her eyes. He looked so much like the Jonathan she knew. His dark eyes looked sad and menacing at the same time.

"He wants me to kill you," she started, "but I ca..."

He reached up and grabbed the blade from her placing it back in her belt.

"Then don't."


	3. III

_My head hurts. What happened?_

Clary slowly gained consciousness. The room was spinning and sun light beaming in through the window made her nauseous. As she rolled over to the side trying to keep down whatever was left in her stomach she caught a glimpse of someone sitting in her vanity seat. Her eyes focused and the image became clear.

"Hey, Fray."

Simon sat with one leg tucked under the other and the stuffed bear Jace won for Clary on his lap. He fiddled with the bears bow watching her warily.

"How are you feeling? You look like you're about to puke." Any other day Simon would find upchuck amusing, but seeing Clary this way worried him.

Clary slowly pulled herself up letting the blanket fall down to her waist. She noticed she was still wearing the clothing from the day before except now there were bloody splotches all over her shirt. _Yuck._ "What happened?" she asked him as she held her pounding head.

"I don't know. Freak show drug you home all bloody and said you'd hit your head or something. Don't you remember anything at all?" He paused, "I don't believe him."

Clary saw the trees, the demons, and the last thing she remembered seeing was Jonathan flying towards her.

"I don't remember. I think I was fighting. But I don't know."

Just then Jonathan poked his head into the room but all Clary saw was his pale blonde hair before she fell back onto her pillow.

"Clarissa?" he whispered. "Clarissa, are you awake?"

Clary moaned and thought to herself _I don't want to deal with this now._ Jonathan responded, "I'll be back later to check on you then."

Suddenly Clary remembered he could hear her thoughts and shouted, "Wait!" She sat up too quickly when she hollered and again felt as if she were going to throw up. In a matter of a few seconds Jonathan went from the door to across the room holding a trash can in front of her face. She decided not to fight it anymore and let it all go.

Simon stood up quickly and announced he was going for Jocelyn and left the room. Jonathan sat next to Clary and awkwardly rubbed her back as she dry heaved into the can. She felt soothed by him, the way a little sister should feel with her big brother. She felt weak and leaned against him. His chest felt extremely hot and she remembered when he had touched her calf while they trained.

"Jonathan?" she asked. "Why is your skin always so hot?" Her voice was small and weak but the question itself carried a lot of weight. He knew why he was hot. He also knew he couldn't say why. "Jonathan?" Clary interrupted his train of thought and he struggle for an answer. He didn't want to lie but he wanted her to trust him.

"I don't know," he said.

"Why can you _hear_ me," she asked. Again he gave her the only answer he could.

"I don't know."

Jocelyn knocked on the door and cracked it open. When she looked inside and saw her children completely content she smiled and tiptoed into the room trying not to make too much noise.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" she asked as she sat in the chair Simon had occupied a few minutes before. She noticed the vomit in the can and pushed it towards the door.

"I feel fine," she answered though Jocelyn knew it wasn't true.

"Why don't you get a shower and come down for breakfast." Jocelyn gave Jonathan the "excuse yourself" nod and looked back at Clary. Jonathan quickly stood up and walked to the door only stopping to glance at Clary giving HER the "don't say anything" look.

"Clary what happened last night?"

Clary looked towards the door but Jonathan was gone. "Um.. I uh.." She stumbled over her words nervously. "You know how clumsy I am mom."

Jocelyn lifted a brow and examined her daughters cut. "THAT clumsy is too clumsy, even for you."

"I.." she started again. "I went looking for Jonathan in the dark and tripped. I don't know, maybe I blacked out and rolled or something and can't remember."

Again, Jocelyn lifted her brow except this time the other followed. "Oh, right. Well that makes complete sense now." She stared at her daughter, letting her know she wasn't buying it.

"I had an argument with Jonathan and went looking for him. A, uh, branch snapped or something and I thought it was something else so when I ducked I lost my balance and tripped. Like I said I probably blacked out when I first fell and I don't know what happened after that." It was true. She didn't know what happened after Jonathan found them. And she didn't know what happened after Jonathan came flying towards her. Or whatever happened to Taly.

"Well see now THAT makes sense. Next time start with the truth." Jocelyn kissed Clary's temple sending a jolt of pain through her entire head. She flinched away and half smiled at her mom. "Sorry."

* * *

"So what REALLY happened?" asked Simon. He sat on the counter in the kitchen while Jonathan peeled an orange with his hands. He glanced up at Simon through his lashes and proceeded to peel the orange.

"Hello? I asked you a question, dude. What happened to Clary?" Jonathan sighed and looked at Simon straight on.

"She fell," was all he said. Okay with the answer he gave him, Jonathan tossed a slice of orange into his mouth and moved over to the table. Simon wasn't buying it. He hopped off the counter and moved toward Jonathan with silence only a vampire could pull off. He pulled a chair next to Jonathan and sat extremely close to him, almost rubbing knees.

"Listen man, Clary means a lot to me. More than I care to admit, so tell me. What happened?"

Jonathan looked at Simon in his eyes and Simon noticed and grayish swirl appear in them, kind of like when you drop food coloring into water, then disappear too quick for him to even acknowledge it. Jonathan stood up, causing Simon to lean back in his chair, and slowly walked away while tossing the rest of the orange slices into his mouth. "I'm going to check on my sister," he said in a low tone. Simon had known him long enough to know there was something wrong. He knew him long enough to know his old habits were breaking through; and it would only be a matter of time before he became the threat Valentine raised.

* * *

The room was dark. It always was so she never knew if Valentine was in his chair or not until he spoke. She waited by the open door, the light behind her casting a long shadow across the floor.

"I couldn't do it." She tried to keep her voice even as she spoke, knowing if she cracked he'd use that to his advantage. The creak of his chair pierced the silence that filled the room. Taly swallowed at the thought of what was to come. She knew she'd be punished. And Valentine did not take punishment lightly; especially when it's the result of disobedience. She could now see a faint stream of smoke coming from what looked like a burning cigar on his desk.

"Come again?" His voice was low and deep the way Jonathan spoke when he was angry. He'd probably learned it from his father.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him."

"You couldn't? Or you wouldn't?" The last part came out a growl which shook her very core. He was angrier than she'd thought he'd be. Again, she swallowed. Looking for what to say next she played with the edges of her sleeves. Every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Never has there been another being who frightened her as much as him. She could stand alone against an army of demons. She could walk herself through the darkest of realms. But Valentine was on a whole different level of scary. The things he could do, the things he had accomplished, and the way he made the entire Shadowhunter world fear him all gave Vitaly reason to fear him herself.

Valentine stood up taking the cigar from its tray and went to the window where there was a different scenery than before. The mansion floated in limbo, in between worlds so no could find them. As he stared at the blue waters of Lake Lyn he spoke. "Tell me something, dear." His voice went from strained to calm and that scared her. "What happens to those who disobey? To those who go against my wishes? Hm?" He puffed on the cigar as he waited for her answer.

"They get punished," she answered, knowing he knew she'd know the answer.

"Ah. So why do so?" He half turned to face her but looked towards the wall. Watching his profile she could see the strain in his jaw.

"Could you?" Soon after the words slipped off her quivering lips she regretted them. Quicker than quick Valentine turned completely and stalked over to his daughter. Her first response was to freeze in place and close her eyes but quickly backed away while reaching for here weapons belt.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Valentine pointed to the blade in her hand, a blade she hadn't realized she'd picked out of her belt. Her breath hitched when she looked back at him. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows knotted together at the center. Lines appeared on his forehead and his lips were pressed into a tight line.

"Answer me," he whispered. Taly wished he would've of yelled instead since his whispers were much more intimidating. _Maybe I can make a run for it,_ she thought to herself. But she knew better. He'd find her no matter how fast she ran or how powerful she was, he'd find her. And she'd let him.

Suddenly his face changed. His grim mask replaced by one of mockery. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

She shook her head before he'd even finished the sentence. "No. No, being in love and plain loving someone are two different things."

Again his voice boomed except this time he laughed. He laughed a cynical laugh. Like he'd gone mad. After calming down he stared at her. "You love him. You love that filthy little creature. He's turned his back on us, and you love him. He's abandoned us, and you love him.' His voice grew deeper, louder, and angrier. "He took everything I've taught him and used it again us, yet you love him."

Taly shook, but now with anger. How could he mock her. How could he expect for her to kill Jonathan after raising them both side by side.

"he isn't capable of love, you know," said Valentine now in a cooler, matter of fact tone. "He'll never love you. Not as a sister and certainly not as…" he stopped and stared at Vitaly, and she stared right back. At this point she had two options. Run or fight. So she fought. In a blink of an eye, the spot where she stood was empty . Valentine whipped around, searching for his beautifully created monster. He'd created her and could bring her down. So he thought. She lifted her hand and a sword flew from where it hung on the wall next to Valentine's desk. Her eyes, glowing in the dark, searched the room for any other weapons she could summon.

"Is this how it's going to play out, Vitaly?" She looked at her father in his eyes and dashed toward him knocking him over to the side with a force so strong he grunted when they made contact. Taken off guard he struggled to find his grip and fell to the ground. Taly ran through the hallways of the huge mansion until she came to the weapons room. There she grabbed all she could and stepped back into the hallway, two swords in hand she wait for the tall dark hunched figure coming closer and closer. She tossed a sword to Valentine who froze in his tracks. He'd already begun to summon his loyal demons.

He looked at the sword on the ground and smiled a non-humorous smile at her. "Never kill an unarmed man," he said more to himself.

"To do so is to be a coward," she responded. "But that isn't true, is it? Because you don't care if they're armed or unarmed. Good or bad. If you want them dead, they're dead."

He looked at the hooded figure and chuckled. She was right. He'd taught her everything he knew and knew she'd be hard to take down. But he would do it.

Demons swarmed the room and stood at attention, waiting for their master to direct them. But just like she couldn't kill Jonathan, she couldn't fight Valentine. So she did what she knew best.

A portal opened up between Valentine and Vitaly, yielding the demons with its bright light.

Stepping toward the gaping hole she called out, "I'm sorry Father," and was sucked in.


End file.
